Vehicles typically include vents built into or formed in the instrument panel for directing forced air onto specific areas of a window or windshield in the vehicle. Modern instrument panels often have outer surfaces that are gently sloping or otherwise horizontal relative to the vents, which often results in adhesion between the air exiting the vent and the outer surface of the instrument panel. This results in air being drawn to areas other than the intended specific area of the window or windshield. Thus, it remains desirable to provide an improved design that eliminates the issue of adhesion between air exiting the vent and the outer surface of the instrument panel in order to improve the flow of air toward the intended specific area of the window or windshield in the vehicle.